Computer systems and other processor-based devices utilize a variety of cooling systems, such as fans and heat sinks, to maintain the components at acceptable operating temperatures. Depending on the particular application, one or more fans may be provided to flow air across the components. For example, a computer system may have one or more casing fans, processor fans, and other component-specific fans. Unfortunately, the relatively cool inlet airflows may be mixed with the air heated by internal components, thereby increasing the temperature of the inlet airflows. As the inlet airflows are heated by the internal components, the inlet airflows become relatively less effective at transferring heat away from specific components due to the reduced temperature differential between the inlet airflows and the specific components.